1. Field
Apparatuses, assemblies and articles of manufacture consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly supplying a display panel with light and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of information display devices and are used in a wide range of applications from a screen for mobile phones to extra large LCD TVs. Since LCDs do not produce light themselves, they use a backlight assembly that projects backlight to convey an image.
Presently used types of LCD backlight are Light Emitting Diode (LED), Electro Luminescent Device (EL), Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp (EEFL), Flat Lamp (FL), and so on. Among them, the LED is being used as a light source for an LCD backlight owing to the advantages of low power consumption, longer life, and mercury pollution elimination.
In conventional LEDs, a module is used in which a package of LEDs having a single optical property is arranged in a line. However, when a single LED package is used, color reproduction is just 79% of the entire range of indicated in the National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard. Also, matching a peak wavelength of an LED package and a peak wavelength of a color filter of an LCD liquid crystal effects color reproduction, light efficiency, and a white color coordinate, sensitively.